paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Penelope's Small Friend
Inspired by the Littlest Pet Shop episode "Why Can't We Be Friends?" Penelope befriends a friendly and cute spider named Anna-Lee. But she must keep their friendship a secret from Rubble because of his fear of spiders. Will the plan work? Easy as Pie (One day in the Lookout, the pups were doing their own things) (Lilac is tending plants, Rocky is sorting chew toys, Rubble and Marshall are doing a jigsaw puzzle, Chase is resting on a bean-bag, Skye is brushing her ears, and Zuma is playing with a rubber chicken) (Ryder walks over to the door with Penelope) Penelope: Are you sure you'll be fine? Ryder: It'll be okay, Penelope. I'm just going to take the train and deliever some pies to Farmer Yumi's sister Jing. Penelope: But Jing's town is far away. The trip time would be.... four days! Ryder: Don't worry. I'll be back soon. See ya later pups. Pups: Bye Ryder! (Ryder walks through the doors and leaves) Use the Headphone Penelope: I miss him already. Better listen to some music. (She walks over to her head phones and puts them on) Arf! MP3 Player! (Her Pup-pack makes a MP3 Player appear and she plugs her headphones in) (Through the headphones, I'm Walking on Sunshine plays) I love this song! (She starts to dance around the Lookout to the beat) (She accidentally knocks over the potted plants that Lilac finished) (Then she jumps on Chase then jumps off him) (She then messes up Skye's 3 head curls) (Then she knocks over the piles Rocky sorted, mixing the chew toys up again) (Then she accidentally kicks Zuma's rubber chicken and it lands on his tail beak first and makes his tail look like a rubber chicken) (Right when Rubble puts on the last puzzle piece, the puzzle looks like the Lookout, Penelope jumps on the puzzle and dances to the music, completely breaking the puzzles back into 100 pieces) Pups: Penelope! (She can't hear them with her headphones on) Penelope! (The song ends) Penelope!!! (She takes off her headphones) What? What happened? Rubble: Your dancing happened! Penelope: Oh, I'm sorry. I just love the song so much, I didn't pay attention... Skye: Why don't you dance your butter-paws outside? Penelope: *Whimpers* Okay.... (She lowers her head and slowly walks outside) Skye: Uhhh.... was I a little too harsh? Other Pups: Way too harsh. (Skye hangs her head) (Scene Changer: Skye's Badge) Music- Pals (Penelope is lying down in her Pup-House) Penelope: I can't help but dance and sing to music... but I hate it when it causes problems. High-Pitch Female Voice: At least you don't get tangled in threads or lose a meal. (Penelope pricks her ears up) Penelope: Who said that? Voice: Behind your Pup-House, on the Lookout. (She gets up and sees a spider on the Lookout side) (Unlike other spiders from the series, she has a full face, is pink, and wears a magenta barette) Penelope: Awww... You're so cute! Spider: Thank you. But it's not the same comment in my family. My 340 sisters made fun of me because I was-- Penelope: Different? Spider: Exactly! Penelope: I had the same problem with my sisters. I was the runt in the litter of four female pups. Well, Nelley is the good one of the bunch which is why she has a home unlike Ellie and Penny. I think they'll get a home soon. Spider: I guess having 3 sisters isn't as bad as 340. Penelope: Do you have any brothers? Spider: 125. Penelope: That's a lot of siblings and all together that's... 466 spiders! Spider: Crazy, isn't it? Say, what's your name? Penelope: I'm Penelope. Spider: My name is Anna Lee, and I love music. Penelope: You love music? Me too! Anna Lee: You do? What's your favorite? Penelope: Dance Like You Know You Can. Let me guess. Your favorite is "Itsy Bitsy Spider"? Anna Lee: Nope. I'm too old for that song. My favorite is "I'm Walking on Sunshine". Penelope: Really? I have that song on my MP3 Player. Anna Lee: Really? That's awesome! Penelope: You know, I'm wondering. How can you get music technology? Anna Lee: Penelope, my pal, we spiders have invented.. the web. (Rimshot) (The two girls laugh) Penelope: Anna Lee, I think this will be a great friendship. (Scene Changer: Rubble's Badge) Hidin' Anna Lee (Later that day, Penelope and Anna Lee dance to the beat of the song "Say the Word") (Just then...) Rubble's voice: I hope Penelope's okay. (Penelope hears his voice) Penelope: Oh no! Anna Lee: Don't worry, Penelope. Everyone fumbles at dancing. Penelope: No, my friend Rubble is coming. He's afraid of spiders. Anna Lee: Oh, and if he saw me... I got you covered. Actually, cover me! (Penelope pauses the song and places a pull-away white wall paper over Anna Lee) (Rubble and Marshall walk over towards Penelope) Marshall: Hi, Penelope. Are you okay? Penelope: I'm okay. I was just listening to music. Rubble: Were you talking to someone? Penelope: Probably one of the songs. Rubble: Uhhh....okay... we're going to have a snack. Wanna come with us? Penelope: No thank you. All that dancing makes me thirsty. (She walks over to her bowl and starts to lap up the water in it) Rubble: Okay... see you later. (The boy pups walk off) Penelope: Good, they're gone. (She removes the pull-away wallpaper) Anna Lee: I'm sure we'll come up with something besides that pull-away wall. Penelope: Why? Does it squish you? Anna Lee: No, the paper smells like celery. I hate the smell of celery. (Penelope looks shocks then looks at the pull-away) Penelope: *Sniffs* (She holds her nose and drops the pull-away) Pew! No wonder the guy made it 99% off. {Rest is Coming Soon} Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Friendship stories